


The Ballad of Dan and Phil

by hailpailentologi



Series: The Adventures of Dab Swaggel and [Insert word starting with ph- here] [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I got bored, M/M, Memes, Smut, Spiders, im going to a poetry slam I needed to get my weird out, meme!fic, the tags are lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailpailentologi/pseuds/hailpailentologi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk fam read it to see the memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Dan and Phil

wOw im Dab Swaggel and I'm dating Phol Lannister omg im a luck boi (oh shit waddup) and me life is gr8 m8 r8 8/8

So 1 day philanthropist was kissin me neck and he saw a spider so he screamed and I dabbed and killed it and hOly shIt was it hoT so he pinned me down and kissed me l almost came then but he put a finger to me bebby maker and shushed it but that made it harderrr 

So he got the squished spoder and rubbed it on my 12 pack and spiDermAn came in and was like "yo stop doing that this is a racisphobia" but Philadelphia KILLE him and we maked out but then he hardens and wOw

He get lube

He sticks his dingler in my dongler and I cry

I s u c c him dry and he screm

9 months later

wOw I'm pregnant except not anymore bc the blaby was b0rn todey and wOw that's the ballad of Dab and Phitness


End file.
